thanks for all the little things
by happyfox360
Summary: rin is a poor girl who's father is abusive to her lens a popular play boy with no whereas what happens win thees too are put together for there fiscal life class and half to go on a school trip together? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 paring

Rin's pov.

I woke up to a screaming alarm clock. I tried to hit the snore button but instead I hit it in to the floor I got up un plugged it and sat it on my desk then I put on my uniform and brushed my hair I put a white bow in it and clipped my bangs back

And walked down stares I looked over to the couch dad was on it I picked up the alcohol boodles making shore to not wake him up if I did he would most likely beat me.

I walked to the kitchen and sat the boodles on the table then grabbed my bag and went out the door. "Rinny" I heard from behind I turned around to see miku and luka "hey" I said with a smile "your broses are gone" luka said "yep" I said smiling at her "I still can't believe you got all these broses from falling down the stairs" miku said I noted. Well I know I'm not happy lie to my best friends but I can't tell them the truth. soon we reached the school gates we shall Oliver "oliver" miku said hugging him "get off me you hoer" he said 'it was one Halloween get over it" she sounded frustrated "Rin" I heard I turned around and shall naru "hey can I barrow your math book" she asked "yha" I ran to my locker but stopped win I shall len and tato making out

And the worst part was they were right in front of my locker I rilly didn't care I walked up to them "hey can you move I need to get to my locker" said "oh sorry" tato said kina embarrassed tato was kina my friend she moved but len didn't he just stood there smiling "move" I said very annoyed "I'm sorry I can't hear you can you speak up" he said with a stupid look on his face "MOVE YOUR ASS" I yelled but he just stood there and said "no" I got fed up and just het hit then got my books and left win I got back the bell rang I gave neru the book and went to class.

[TIME SKIP TO LUNCH]

I was sitting at the table waiting for everyone to get there then I shall luki and mikuo hey rinny" said mikuo "hey" I replayed "did you punch Len" asked luki "yes I said happily .

Then miku and luka came luki and mikuo left to go to their labial we ate lunch then the bell rang

Next I had fiscal life (I just made it up) "ok class today we will be assigned partners you will be fake married to your partner for this class" he went throw the names

"Miku and kaito"

"Luka and olvier"

"Len and rin"

I looked up at miku "rin and who I asked her "len" she muffled then the teacher announced that for the fill trip to the contrary we will be living together in the same place. What am I going to do .


	2. Chapter 2 last day of freedom

**Rin's pov. (After school)**

Me and miku where heeding toads the gate "hey hoer" Oliver yelled "hey dick" miku replied "you know you to should have been put together as partners for class you already act like a married couple. Luka said I busted out laughing at them.

"It's not funny" miku pouted

'Yes it is" is laughed "not as funny as you getting pared up with len" Oliver punted out I hit him in the back of the head and he hit the ground.

"Ha ha" I fake laughed at him "bitch" he mumbled under his breath "excuse you" I said "nothing he replied back quickly after that soon we reached where we all split up every one said by I hope dads not home knowing now he's probably drunk.

Lens pov.

I walked up to the house "mom I'm home" yelling after walking in but it was silent I walked to the kitchen and found a note "_dear linny I won't be home till later-love mom"_ I throw it in the trash new she wasn't going to be home she barley is anymore.

I heard the door bell go off and ran toads the door and opined it it was Oliver, kaito, and rinto "yo dude" rinto partly yelled in my ear he was still in front of my so it wasn't so bad "hey len I heard you got pared up with rin for the trip" kaito asked me "yea" I replied to him I heard Oliver laughing "what" I asked him "I can't believe your going to live with rin for two weeks.

I hit him in the back of the head."Im sorry but it's so funny" Oliver said "whatever" he's acting like he knows what's going to happen and that's kind scary.

Rins pov.

I made it up to my room safe I thought dad would see me but he's not even hear well guess I should get some cloths together since the trip is tomorrow it sucks that its worth half my grade if it wasn't I wouldn't go stupid school but the worst part is living in the same space as len. guess half to dill with it I superpose.

{the next morning}

I'm at school and there loading us on the buses then Oliver comes over to me and tells me "you know we are sup post to be in are partners right?"

"Yes Oliver I know but I can't find len"

"Funny because on the bus"

What I turn arrowed and he's sitting on the bus with sum other people dame (I thank that's how it's spelled) it I walked in toe bus and sat don beside him "hey rin I was looking for you a little while ago" "rely" I faked a smile.

This is going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3 the first day

**Rins pov.**

We finally reached the site where we were going to be staying it was like tiny towns "ok kids we will be assigning cabins for you to stay in so line up" the teacher yelled soon everyone had their keys me and Len walked toads our cabin.

We went inside "it's like a minter house" I said kina shocked. He noted we went to the bead room and there WAS ONLY ONE BED "you can have the bed "I looked at len was he being nice wow now I'm shocked "t-thanks" I studded out "ok then" I said.

Then he walked away and left me in the room I started un packing and heard a knock on the door luka came in with Oliver "hey rin" oliver said "hey oliver are you and luka doing well with your marriage" I replayed he looked like he was going to hit me and luka just looked pissed off "good how's yours" she said with a smirk.

"Good accessory" I replayed "hey I'm going to see en" oliver said walking out the door.

Lens pov.

I was sitting on the couch doing nothing "holy shit you are still alive" I turned around to see oliver "ya why do you sound so surprised" I asked.

"Dude you got rin not that there's something wrong with her but she can snap your neck with one glare" he replayed. I razzed an eye brow "she she seems like some random girl to me" I said looking confused "ok dude but your realize what I mean soon" he replayed.

Oliver's pov._(just for the fun of it)_

She's going to kill him before this is over "I'm going to miss you win your dead" I said "dude that's not cool by the way how are you doing?" he asked "for me this is a living hell" I replayed.

"Why do you say that"

"Because I'm fake marred to luka"

"Whatever" he said I wanted to smack that smirk off his face but I'll leave that to rin "oliver lets go" luka came in to the room with rin. Ok I said we walked out the door "by" rin said as we left he's not going to survive.

Rins pov.

"by I yelled to luka and oliver as they left I shut the door and turned around to see len staring at me what" I said nothing" he replayed I walked back to my room and finished un packing.

Maybe this won't be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4 dear god help me

lens pov.

"Len wake up!" I heard a voice call "5 more minutes"(ps. He's on the chough) I said "Fine then" the voce said kindly "Miku now" I felt a cold wet sensation on my body and I sat up, I was soaked in water with Miku, Luka and Rin standing there, Rin had a bucket in her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning dear" she said it kind of scared me. "Hey Rin" I said like I was afraid "Get up we have to go to the office" she said "O.K" I got up and went to the bath room to change.

(At the office)

"Yes what can I do for you?" The teacher asked "Can I get a new partner!?" she asked boldly "No." she said with smile, damn this is what I was afraid of "Now I have a lot of work to do please go back to your cabin." The teacher noted "Yes ma m" we walked out and saw rin shall my expression looked...different "You want to get rid of me?" "Yes!" I said with a smile or maybe it was a smirk...a tiny smirk.

Lens pov.

I'm not that bad am I I mean every girl wants to be my partner and she wants to get rid of me how dare she I'm heart it makes me want to cry…NOT anyway as we walked some of my fans gave rin dirty looks that's when we reached the cabin and walked in "I'm going to see luka don't fallow" she yelled I watched her walk out…leaving me alone

_Sorry it's so short_

**Ok I am having writers block so tell me what you would like to see and ill make it work**


	5. notice

Authors note: I have lost all interest in this story so if you want it pm me ill put up another notice so you no who's writing it


End file.
